


The Cavalry

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schobi/gifts).



> Written for @Schobi_ on Twitter as a reward for her expert H50 trivia knowledge! Thanks for playing along--hope you like it! :)

Danny heard the shots as he ran up to Steve's front door. From the moment Steve's alarm had pinged Danny's phone, his heart had been racing faster than the car to get to Steve's house, but it sped up to dangerous levels at that sound. 

The door had already been kicked in, so he rushed through it, gun first, only to start coughing immediately. The lingering smoke in the air also made his eyes sting, the source of the smoke obvious with the canister on the ground. 

Because no one with any brains would take on McGarrett without a stun grenade. Or an army.

Danny covered his mouth and nose. He could hear scuffling upstairs, coming from the direction of Steve's bedroom, so he crept quietly up the stairs, taking care to make sure no one would see him coming before he turned the corner. 

The scuffling was coming from the bathroom in Steve's room, Danny realized, as he got closer to Steve's bedroom door. He heard a loud crash, and hurried around the corner, his gun at the ready.

Steve was on the ground by the toilet, his back to the shower, his gun out in front of him, aimed at a guy lying on the floor, bleeding, and, from the looks of things, dead. Steve didn't look like he was sure, though, still holding out his gun and cocking his head like he was listening for something. 

He pointed the gun at Danny. "Stop right there!"

Danny realized then Steve's eyes were unfocused. "It's me!" Danny said. "Danny!"

Steve dropped the gun. "Danny, I can't see. The guy, is he...."

"I think he's dead," Danny said, kicking the guy's gun away before dropping to his knees beside Steve. "What happened?"

"He threw a stun grenade, and the flash went off in my eyes. I was on the stairs, so I ran up here to defend my back, and when I heard him come in, I shot."

Of course the guy managed to shoot the intruder while blinded. "We need to get you to a hospital and have your eyes looked at."

"Happened once before," Steve said, waving a hand. "I can see shapes already, kind of. It'll wear off."

"Nonetheless, we are--"

Noise from the supposedly dead guy distracted him. Danny's head snapped up in time to see the guy reaching for his gun. As he started to lift it, Danny shot him twice in the head. The gun fell to the floor, what was left of the guy's head with it. 

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Your intruder wasn't as dead as I thought."

"And now?"

"He's as dead as I thought," Danny said, standing up before pulling Steve gently to his feet. "Let's go downstairs and call in the cavalry."

"You are the cavalry."

Danny laughed. "I'm the cavalry and the backup," he said. "Anything else you want to label me?" he added as he helped Steve towards the stairs.

"Oh, I have a list."

"I'll be sure to ask you about that later," Danny said. "After the painkillers have kicked in."

"Don't need painkillers," Steve insisted, despite the way he hissed every time he stepped down too hard on his left leg. "Or doctors."

Danny rolled his eyes, having learned the best way to deal with Steve in this mood was the same way as with Grace. Firm, with no room for argument. "This topic is not open for discussion, Steven."

He sighed and pouted, also just like Grace, but he gave in. "Fine."

"Good."

"Hey, Danny?" Steve said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being the cavalry."

Danny gave Steve's ribs a squeeze as he eased him down the stairs. "Anytime, partner."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
